1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held hair treatment liquid media applicators, and in particular one which has a rotatable applicator head which is attached to a container holding such medium, and which also has static means for controlling the media flow.
2. Statement of Related Art
A hair dyeing appliance of similar type is described in German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster-GM) 79 32 856. The known appliance possesses a comb-like delivery aid with a channel connected through a hollow comb tine with the interior of a reservoir container and two guide or comb tines, which are arranged parallel to each other and between which is provided an opening which is in communication with the channel in the region near the comb spine. The appliance contains no means for the setting of the quantity of hair dyeing medium flowing out per unit time (flow rate regulation). The prior art appliance or the associated container must therefore be pivoted according to the flow rate requirement of the hair-dyeing medium.
A hair dyeing appliance with a brush associated with the dyeing medium is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,376 (and corresponding European patent document No. 38,024). According to the disclosure, especially FIGS. 9, 10, the dyeing medium is fed to the brush at the roots of the bristles. The brush spine is inclined, always invariably, relative to the longitudinal axis of the container receiving and delivering the dyeing medium. The disclosed applicator appliance also possesses a comb separate from the brush supplied with the dyeing medium.
Finally, in German patent document No. 27 49 074, there is described a hair dyeing appliance with a hollow comb element which comprises a tube with hollow tines projecting radially therefrom. The tube is connected with a container containing the dyeing medium with the interposition of a pressure reducing valve. Inserted around each tine are bristles which project beyond the tines at their free ends. Through the bristles, an even dyestuff feed and an even dyestuff distribution is attained at the same time.
When self-applied, this appliance presents difficulties in trying to treat the hair son top of the head, at the sides, and in the region at the back of the head, with the same result. Special valves are required for the opening and closing of the connection between container and applicator aid.